


April Fools Bust

by 88bullets



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88bullets/pseuds/88bullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April fools day is at hand and Bumblebee is caught doing something that he shouldn't be doing. The situation spirals out of control and it all started with a harmless little prank</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools Bust

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer_ : Series and characters are a copyrighted and trademarked property of Hasbro.  
>  **No profit has been made by the following material.**

April fools day came around only once a year, this time Bumblebee wasn’t going to be left out. While times were tough, there was still time to participate in fun events such as these. What he had in store would be something big. In fact he got Rafael, his human companion, to consult with Miko, the top prankster, and ask her a variety of things that led him to a prank of epic proportions. Fortunately the children did not connect the dots, they figured he just asked strange questions periodically.

The scout pulled up his comm lines and contacted his counterpart. It took a little convincing, but after he reached an agreement with himself, he convinced the zippy yellow Autobot to trade places with him for a full solar cycle of April 1st. His plans for trading places with his counter part went further than that. He had a greater plan in store that involved pranking his entire counter parts team. Fortunately with the modification of their ground bridge it was possible for him to cross dimensions, it just required a little participation of Ratchet who was less than willing, but eventually was convinced when the scout promised to take his night shifts watching the base.

With all his plans ready he got ready to take on his travel to the other side. He slipped through the other Autobots base easily enough once he was there. Taking note to avoid the human on site that would see through him. He set up individual booby traps for each individual ‘bot never running into any of the other Autobots. Then it happened, a snag in his prank. He was missing one piece, a rubber band. He thought he brought one, but it had turned out he hadn't. “Now where am I going to get a rubber band big enough to fit this? Right, I’m allowed to actually go outside like this, I’ll just go out and buy one, finish my prank and be on my way.” He transformed and drove out into town. He ran into another snag, wherever he went no one understood him. Then he got a crazy idea.

He pin pointed an elastic band producing company. Inconspicuous enough, he walked to the back and pulled out a fist full of sub-spaced cash he accumulated as a taxi(driver). Easy or so he thought, but no one was there. “I'm starting to think the universe has something against me here. I thought humans worked on Monday cycles?” He wasn’t sure what to do now and he hadn't jumped dimension just to get stuck with a half baked plan. No he was going to make this work. He picked up a crate justifying if he left enough money there it wasn’t stealing.

Blitzwing landed behind the scout and looked at him amused by appearance and his current situation. “Was ist dis, zah au-to-bot is stealing?” Blizwing stepped closer, smiling all the while humored by the prospect of an Autobot possibly stealing.

The scout dropped the crate of rubber bands as he turned around to face the purple/black mech with jet wings and tracks. Now there was a combination he had never seen before. This was the least of what or whom he expected. “Who or what the are you suppose to be?” The scout asked looking guilty.

“Come again? Vhy are you talking like zat?" Blitzwing didn’t quite catch what the scout said. However he was left answered and instead given a rubber band to the optic. The scout used that as a diversion to make his leave. When Blitzwing pulled his servo from his optic he looked around for the scout who had seemingly disappeared. Although it mattered not, he knew he would find him again and when he did he would have wonderful black mail material to use in the future.

The scout popped up not too far from the Autobot base with his plans undone, having lost all the rubber bands in the processes of making sure he had lost the Decepticon. He probably owed more than an explanation at this point to his counter part. As he dreaded the idea of trying to explain what he was doing with a crate of unpaid rubber bands. April fools day had the last laugh with him.


End file.
